Verification
by Mrs.ShinjiroAragaki
Summary: Set after Shinjiro comes back to the dorm. A one-shot, fluff. Shinjiro says those three little words to Aki...finally.


Characters/settings/whatever else, is property of the respected owners...

In other words, plz don't sue me guize! XD

No spoilers, unless you didn't know that Shinjiro came back to the dorm...well now you know!

It was about time to get going. Akihiko stared into the mirror and smiled at the reflection of the lump that was just now turning over to snarl a sleepy yawn. Said lump was now lighting up the first cigarette of the morning and taking a long draw.

"Shinji, if you keep smoking in my room, I think someone will probably start to notice that you're in here. Junpei maybe a little lax, but for godsake, he's not the idiot everyone makes him out to be."

"Agh, piss off about it. I don't give two shits. Is there a rule against being in your room now or something?"

Akihiko sighed and finished straightening his uniform. The former lump jumped up from the bed and sauntered over to Aki's side. He could feel all of Shinjiro's weight up against his back and a slight nip on the backside of his neck, making every neuron in his body fire. His face flushed as Shinji made his way down his back, kissing, licking, nipping all the way back up after he made his way down once. Shinji peered from behind his shoulder, into the mirror.

"I think we make a good looking picture."

"I can't believe I just heard you say that Shinji."

Snorting, Shinji grabbed Akihiko's shoulders and spun him around to face him. If there was one thing he hated, it was repetitiveness and Akihiko had said his name about a million times too many since he had arrived back.

"Listen, you can stop saying my name so damn much. I'm here. and I'm not going anywhere."

These were crucial words. These were the words that Akihiko had waited to hear, but thought would never come.

"How can I fucking trust you? How do I know you won't just leave again?"

"Goddamnit Aki. Do I have to say it?"

The silver haired boy was at a loss. He didn't know what Shinji wanted to tell him. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Weeks ago, he had given up hope of him ever coming back. Now thanks to his persistent efforts and agitation, here he was again...

"What is it that you'd like to say to me?"

"I never said I'd like to say it. Words that leave the mouth change meaning once they have left."

"Wow that wasn't something I'd expect to hear from you."

Shinjiro's face went red and he tilted his beanie forward to cover even more of his face than usual.

"Whatever Aki. Just listen okay. I'll only say what I'm about to say once. If you weren't such a clueless bitch, you'd have figured it out already. I'm not nearly as repetitive as you are."

His blood boiling at that statement, Aki clenched his fists. Those were fighting words.

"Go ahead and say it Shinji."

Swallowing almost every last ounce of pride he had left, the older boy began thinking of how to word it. Minutes passed by. He swore he heard the wind and saw a tumbleweed blow by in the amount of time that had passed, which in reality was only a couple of minutes.

"I love you Aki."

Every reserve was now broken. He didn't know what to do or say. In his heart, he knew it, but he just didn't know if he could believe it. Instead, he did what he always did in these instances. Pushing the brown haired boy against a wall, he glared into surprised eyes. He punched the wall next to Shinji's arm, barely missing him. Despite being shorter, Aki still made a formidable opponent.

"Don't you ever say that unless you mean it."

The cocky bastard laughed.

"If you couldn't tell I'd be fucking amazed."

Akihiko rarely cried. This time he just couldn't help it. Sinking to his knees, his fists hit the ground.

"Don't toy with me Shinji."

Feeling a firm grip around his shoulders, arms wrapping around him, Aki sank into Shinji's chest.

"I'd never fuck with you...although, I think you know I'd fuck you."

"Last night proved that much was obvious, Shinji."

Akhiko smiled. Shinji was always such a smart ass. He could always destroy any serious mood with a douchebag remark like that one. He'd always remember him for that...but he'd engrave into his heart those three small words, because knowing Shinji, he honestly probably wouldn't hear them again for a while.

A/N: Horray for short one-shots (although I'm thinking about writing the "last night" part out. HORRAY FOR SMUT!) I'm just now getting back into the swing of writing again. I know the characters were probably way OOC, but I always like to think back to the certain scenes were Akihiko is emotional. I know if this was really true to character, the two would have already been kicking and punching by now most likely! The grammar is probably a little bad too...I'm working on it. It's also in the AM hours over here and I'm getting slightly tired. Hopefully I'll have something better/longer and more focused, with better transitioning in the next few days! I'll also hopefully have found a better way to say things other than just: Akihiko said, Shinjiro did this, Shinji, Aki...it gets redundant I know. It's just so hard to come up with other things that don't sound entirely too cheesy... . Suggestions?


End file.
